ESTO ES LA GUERRA
by GabrielaGlee
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Blaine Anderson y Sebastian Smythe son dos respetados agentes de la CIA y además de inseparables camaradas y amigos íntimos, hasta que ambos se enamoran del mismo hombre de nombre Kurt Hummel. Al darse cuenta de esto, empieza un especie de lucha para ver quien gana el amor de este maravilloso hombre, ambos acuerdan que ahora esto es la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

Hola! Este es mi primer fic que publico , espero que les guste, sino.. Pues no lo sigo: c

El punto que desde hace mucho tenía ganas de hacer un fic, y de repente vi esta película y boom se me hizo la idea perfecta hacer la adaptación para estos bellos y sexys personajes Kurt, Blaine y Sebastián.

Antes.. Glee ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena FOX y de su creador ryan m. , si fuera mío el protagonista principal seria kurt y haría maravillas, sin maaas.

Sinopsis:

Blaine Anderson y Sebastián Smythe son dos agentes de la CIA y son los más mortíferos del mundo, además de inseparables camaradas y amigos íntimos… hasta que ambos se enamoran del mismo hombre de nombre Kurt Hummel. Estos dos hombres quienes en el pasado contribuyeron a aplastar a naciones enemigas enteras, recurren ahora a sus incomparables habilidades y a una colección inacabable de artilugios de alta tecnología para plantar cara al peor enemigo al que cada uno de ellos se haya enfrentado jamás: su respectivo ex amigo del alma.

Sebastián Smythe , es apuesto, distinguido y seguro de sí mismo, y posee una habilidad preternatural para atraer a los hombres apuestos. Su mejor amigo y camarada Blaine Anderson, es atractivo, aunque de facciones duras, y peligroso, pero en cuestiones románticas no está a la altura de su colega. Su estilo sin rival, unido a sus formidables aptitudes para misiones clandestinas y su buena planta, los convierten en los mejores de entre los agentes de la CIA. Pero el antiguo vínculo personal y profesional de Blaine Anderson y Sebastián Smythe se ve puesto a prueba cuando, sin darse cuenta, comienzan a salir con el mismo hombre.

Este no es otro que Kurt Hummel evaluador principal de productos de una destacada publicación de defensa del consumidor. Su conocimiento de productos, desde hornos a teléfonos inteligentes, apenas conoce límites y en su lugar de trabajo se muestra como un experto directiva. Lo que no se le da bien a Kurt es entablar relaciones con hombres, hasta que su amiga del alma, Santana López, se hace cargo de la situación e inscribe a Kurt en un servicio de contactos en Internet al que Blaine ha dado su nombre, recientemente y a regañadientes.

En la primera cita de Blaine y Kurt saltan chispas y todo resulta muy prometedor. Después de haberse despedido, Kurt entra en una tienda de vídeos, donde, por casualidad, Sebastián anda en busca de otra conquista romántica que añadir a su historial. Sin saber que Kurt acaba de verse con Blaine, Sebastián se siente intrigado cuando el ignora sus insinuaciones. Kurt acaba cediendo a la encantadora estrategia de "no aceptar un no" que pone en práctica Sebastián y accede a celebrar una cita.

Kurt o puede creer que tenga tanta suerte. Ha pasado de estar solo a citarse con dos hombres perfectos y de planta inmejorable. Entretanto, sus pretendientes no tardan en darse cuenta de que ambos se sienten profundamente atraídos por el mismo hombre, y sus instintos competitivos entran en acción. Se establecen las reglas de juego. Que gane el mejor. La amistad se transforma en inquina, y salen a relucir todas las jugarretas clandestinas del manual.

Esto supone graves conflictos. Esto es la guerra.

Digan me si les gusta como tal la idea y eso, para mirar si sigo con lo demás, la historia es muy interesante y pues quien quiera puede verse la película. Es muy buena! Sin mas digan me lo que piensan :s *cruza los dedos para que les guste y lean la historia*

Entonceeees un placer! Gkdfgdfn tengan bello día, estaré mirando si gusta la idea en actualizar e días, depende los comentarios :s

Un abrazo virtual, adioooós!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa!

Antes… ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena FOX y de su creador Ryan M. , si fuera mio el protagonista principal seria porcelana y abría amor por do quier.

Capitulo 2.

Ciudad Hong Kong .

-Todos alerta cámaras listas, se aproxima el objetivo- -Tiempo estimado cinco minutos- -Misión iniciada, repito, luz verde e inicia- decía una mujer de aspecto serio, todos esperando el resultado de una de las misiones más importantes, realizada por dos peculiares hombres.

- intercepten y aprendan a los hermanos Hamrick y recuperen el dispositivo y recuerden esta misión es incierta- con esas palabras aquellos hombres quienes llevaban a cabo la misión se adentraron a lujosa fiesta pasando desapercibidos, ambos vestían un traje negro con corbata del mismo color. Al entrar al salón principal de aquella fiesta.

-Veo algo de acción- murmuro Sebastián Smthye a su compañero al ver dos bellas mujeres que los observaban atentamente.

Sebastián Smthye… era un hombre apuesto, tiene pelo castaño, ojos celestes, una hermosa sonrisa y un gran cuerpo formado, tiene un gran carisma, es distinguido y seguro de sí mismo, posee un habilidad preternatural para atraer hombres apuestos, este sabía que era gay pero cuando la situación se lo pedía tenia cierto gusto por algunas mujeres, 'es solo cumplía con su deber' pensaba… Por otro lado su compañero y gran amigo Blaine Anderson, es atractivo, tiene cabello de color negro oscuro, ojos de color avellana con unas largas y hermosas pestañas, una sonrisa y un cuerpo que derretiría a cualquiera, es fuerte y aventurero además de algo tímido, desde muy niño supo que era gay, pero en algunas misiones debía actuar que se sentía atraído por algunas mujeres que podían ser clave para cumplir órdenes.

Ambos hombres se acercaron a aquellas mujeres. –Hola, mi nombre es Harmony- pronuncio una de las mujeres que traía un vestido de color salmón –Mucho gusto soy Blaine- dijo tomando la mano de aquella mujer, mientras su compañero hacia la misma acción con la mujer a su lado que traía un vestido negro, pelo largo y suelto. –Sebastián smthye- dijo besando su mano, -que los trae a Hong Kong, ¿placer o trabajo?- pregunto la mujer de vestido negro –Placer- respondió con tranquilidad Sebastián –Trabajo- dijo al mismo momento Blaine, al notar el error Sebastián dijo rápido –un poco de los dos- , -¿y en qué tipo de negocio están?- pregunto la chica llamada Harmony - soy capitán de crucero de un gigaaaantesco barco y mi pequeño amigo es un excelente agente de viajes – respondió Sebastián mientras Blaine asentía reprimiendo las ganas de reír. Al escucharlo la mujer de vestido negro sonrió y dijo -¿puedo subir a bordo capitán?- Con una voz sensual, ante esto Sebastián la miro a los ojos hasta que Blaine paso su brazo en el hombro de este y dijo –hablando de eso... por favor discúlpenos tenemos trabajo que hacer- ante esto Sebastián dijo –no es cierto- -si lo es- respondió Blaine mientras se iba para que Sebastián lo siguiera perdiendo su conquista.

Mientras tanto un grupo de hombres bajaba de un lujoso helicóptero con un maletín en su mano.

En eso Sebastián dudaba si ir tras su compañero o quedarse con aquellas mujeres pero sabía que debía cumplir con su misión. Cuando se alejo vio como el grupo de hombres que buscaban ingresaban al salón, siguió caminando hasta la barra y observo a su compañero haciéndole un señal para que observara a aquellos hombres, Blaine le hizo una seña , es eso en la barra una mujer morena le dijo a Sebastián – es un hermoso traje- mientras pasaba la mano por su esmoquin, ante el halago Sebastián se quedo observando a aquella mujer y dijo – ah, gracias es de Alexander Mcqueen- mientras el enemigo avanzaba por el salón y observaba la escena.

Los dos sospechosos, los hermanos hamrick, entraron por una gran puerta con el maletín en la mano, al entrar y asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera abrieron el maletín el cual contenía una gran cantidad de dinero y un artefacto, enseñándoles a dos asiáticos para completar el trato como estaba previsto, - veo que trajiste a tu hermanito para que te cuidara la espalda- pronuncio uno de ellos -¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto uno de los hermanos levantando una ceja pero el asiático no respondió solo sonrió con ironía, -vámonos de una vez- dijo pero al dar la vuelta saco un arma y apunto a el par de asiáticos y los demás en la sala disparándoles a todos.

Mientras a Sebastián y a Blaine por medio de un auricular oculto se les informaba –Disparos, hombres heridos- En eso vieron a los dos hermanos salir de la sala con dos maletines, uno con el dinero y el otro con el artefacto, mientras otro guardaba el arma en su pantalón a su lado iban dos guardaespaldas. –Bien, aquí vamos- Aviso Sebastián a Blaine por el auricular, en ese momento Blaine se acerco a uno de los guardaespaldas, sacándole el arma de su pantalón y cogiéndolo por el cuello por sorpresa mientras Sebastián se acerco al otro y proporciono un golpe dejándolo inconsciente , mientras los dos hermanos seguían avanzando por el lugar, para salir de ahí pero uno de los hermanos al llegar a la puerta se volteo , saco su arma y empezó a disparar al techo asustando a todos los presentes del lugar al sentir la presencia de los dos agentes. En eso los dos hermanos intentaron correr al helicóptero para huir de ahí, pero Sebastián y Blaine con el guardaespaldas cogido corrieron a la puerta, en esto Blaine soltó al hombre para alejar a otro que venía a golpearlo, cayendo al piso con este para usarlo como escudo y empezando a disparar a los hermanos hamrick y sus guardaespaldas , Sebastián igual que su compañero empezó a disparar pero su principal objetivo era darle a el hermano hamrick que llevaba el maletín que intentaba ya subir al helicóptero, Blaine disparo al piloto, matándolo al instante, en eso miro a Sebastián y dijo –hey, un cartucho- al ver que se le acabaron las balas, Sebastián sin dejar de disparar saco el cartucho de su bolsillo entregándoselo a su compañero quien se lo puso a su pistola y siguió disparando. Sebastián se deslizo por el piso golpeando a uno de los guardaespaldas que estaba en la puerta mientras Bleine se levantaba del suelo y avanzaba mientras disparaba, poco a poco fueron eliminando a quienes estaban protegiendo a los hermanos hamrick y se acercaban cada vez más al helicóptero, nunca dejando de disparar, Blaine fue el primero en llegar al helicóptero mientras los hermanos hamrick intentaban subir, en eso Blaine subió al helicóptero y pateo a uno de los hermanos sacándolo de ahí, en eso uno de los maletines cayó al suelo, abriéndose dejando caer todo el dinero que contenía, Blaine bajo rápido del helicóptero para seguir golpeándolo pero este se paro y lo tomo del cuello, empujándolo hasta una de las paredes del helicóptero, empezando a golpearlo pero Blaine fue mucho más rápido y le proporciono un golpe con el brazo derecho en el estomago, luego en la barbilla, tirándolo al suelo, se posiciono sobre el pero sin darse cuenta el otro hermano lo patio en la cara, y dándolo un golpe en la cara que lo al borde del edificio; mientras Blaine se sostenía con sus manos para no caer, uno de los hermanos dijo –quiero que le dispares- entregándole el arma al otro, en eso corrió y se tiro del edificio en paracaídas, y el otro hermano se acercaba con el arma a Blaine. En eso Sebastián estaba disparando por todo el lugar derribado a varios de los guardaespaldas, observo la situación, dio otro disparo al hombre que estaba al frente suyo, derribándolo y salió a donde estaba su amigo, corrió y dio salto en el cual disparo a otro de los hombres, en eso llego otro y lo golpeo con fuerza en el rostro a Sebastián, este devolvió el golpe, y le dio un rodillazo en la cara junto con un gran puñetazo en el rostro, con toda la adrenalina que estaba en su cuerpo se acerco rápidamente al hermano hamrick que apuntaba a Blaine quien miraba la situación con miedo a caer del edificio, Sebastián cogió por la espalda desprevenido empujándolo y dándole la vuelta para intentar golpearlo y lo tenia de la chaqueta pero sin darse cuenta la chaqueta del traje se rompió haciendo que el hombre callera por el edificio de más de 50 pisos, mientras caía vio a su hermano en paracaídas, intento agárralo pero alcanzo cayendo en un auto matándolo al instante , en eso Sebastián ayudo a Blaine a subir al edificio y ambos observaron como caía uno de los hermanos hamrick, y el otro aterrizaba de su paracaídas en la acera y acercándose al cadáver de su hermano, lo miro con tristeza, y vio que en su mano tenía un trozo de tela, la cogió y observo hacia el edificio en el que se encontraban Sebastián y Blaine, miro a su hermano por última vez y salió del lugar, mientras otros civiles se acercaban a mirar la situación, mientras Sebastián y Blaine con el maletín en sus manos y dinero volando por causa del viento a su alrededor , decidieron salir del lugar – Hamrick no va a estar contento- dijo Sebastián –el jefe me preocupa más- respondió Blaine – Definitivamente, ¿creesque esas chicas siguen aquí?- dijo Sebastián mientras Blaine rodaba sus ojos en blanco mientras salían de ahí .

…

Smart consumer, inc – Los Ángeles, CA

Muy lejos de todo el drama se encontraba Kurt hummel , en su trabajo de evaluador principal de productos de una destacada publicación de defensa del consumidor, quienes estos momentos probaba un lanzallamas hacia unas ollas de acero, para ver que sucedía, -Aquí vamos- luego de unas pruebas concluyo –El corec tex tiene un daño mínimo, solo hay algo de oxido alrededor , sin embargo, el tem live tiene daño considerable y hay oxido en toda la placa, eso significa que el corec tex es la mejor recomendación- le decía a la chica que tomaba notas y escuchaba atentamente, luego de esto salieron del lugar caminando y La chica de nombre Rachel Berry detrás de él, - Vez Rach el mejor producto siempre gana- dijo con una sonrisa – ah, oye… kurt..emm… solo quería ver si podía salir un poco antes para el fin de semana largo, Finn me llevara a una granja de alpacas ahh- pidió picándole un ojo, y con algo de inseguridad y emoción a la vez – ah sí claro, es festivo, fin de semana- dijo kurt, con eso Rachel soltó un gran suspiro – si desde luego- repitió kurt con una sonrisa –okeey- dijo Rachel sonriendo algo incomoda –diviértete- dijo kurt –tu también kurt- respondió Rachel yéndose del lugar -Adiós- dijo kurt, mientras su sonrisa se iba de su rostro al recordar que no tenía nada que hacer, estaba solo…

Kurt hummel era un hombre bastante apuesto, piel blanca y delicada que parecía porcelana, cabello castaño, ojos de color azul grisáceo, un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, una bella sonrisa, parecía un ángel, era muy simpático y amable, y lo más importante era gay y soltero…

…

Oficinas locales de la CIA

-¡Anderson, Smthye!- Grito una mujer hacia los dos hombres que iban caminando tranquilamente por la oficina, cuando la miraron esta les hizo una seña para que la siguieran.

Esta mujer era la superior Sue Silvester, era estricta y muy seria en su trabajo.

Cuando tuvo a ambos hombres sentados en su oficina al frente de ella les dijo en tono serio – seis hombres muertos y un cadáver a la mitad de la calle- mientras estos la miraban incómodos –Si pero en nuestra defensa nosotros logramos… ah..- intento decir Blaine – cierra la boca- le dijo rápido Sue señalándolo, - Ya la tengo cerrada, ya la cerré- dijo arrepentido Blaine. –Los parámetros de misión del caso Hamrick, claramente decía que era en cubierto- dijo Sue muy molesta, mostrándoles una carpeta donde estaba la foto del cadáver de uno de los hermanos Hamrick – Gracias a ustedes, genios, Hamrick buscara venganza por la muerte de su hermano- continuo Sue – están castigados- dijo mientras la mirada confusa de los dos agentes - ¿perdón?- murmuro Sebastián -¿castigados?- dijo Blaine sin creerlo.

Luego de unas horas ambos agentes se encontraban solos en sus escritorios lo cuales eran uno al frente de otro, sin nada que hacer totalmente aburridos. Blaine jugaba dándole vueltas a su arma, mientras Sebastián estaba aburrido recostado en su mesa de trabajo.

…

En eso kurt hummel iba caminando por la calle en una tarde muy soleada, mientras vestía ropa deportiva e iba cantando en voz alta, en su propio mundo, seguía con su camino y un muchacho en una bicicleta se detuvo frente a ella –Hola kurt, kuuurt!- dijo aquel hombre, kurt al verlo se quito lo audífonos para ver quién era –hola… Adam- dijo kurt al ver que aquel hombre era su ex -eh.. Adam- se quedaron mirando por un momento –emm hola kurt, … oh lo lamento, eh Kurt el es Eliot- dijo mientras señalaba al otro hombre que iba con él en lo que parecía ser un paseo en bicicleta – Hola- dijo kurt con una falsa alegría –Hola- dijo Eli tomando la mano de kurt –es un placer conocerte, kurt- -que gusto- respondió kurt al mismo tiempo, mientras observaba el enorme y bello anillo que Eli llevaba en la mano – wow jaja ja que enorme roca- dijo kurt algo asombrado y con mucha envidia –si, Eli es mi.. Prometido- dijo algo incomodo Adam – ustedes dos se casaran- dijo kurt con los ojos muy abiertos –si- dijo asintiendo Adam – Serán esposos…- mirándolos a ambos hombres con envidia y rencor pero en su rostro una gran sonrisa –todo resulto como se supone debía ser, ¿no?- dijo adam mirando a Eli y posando su mano en la mejilla de este y dándole un casto beso –si, si…si- dijo incomodo Kurt al ver que el beso se prolongaba –que lindo..- dijo con ironía cuando estos se separaban – Aja.. Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir.. Porque iré a ver a mi chico.. Mike.. Es cirujano - mintió kurt –wow- dijo Adam un poco sorprendido –Así que…¡genial! Muchas felicidades por su sortija y la vida..Y sus bicis y..Por todo- -aw gracias- dijo adam tomando de la cintura a Eli – así que..Paz Dijo kurt haciendo la señal de paz con su mano, ya que estaba tan incomodo y nervioso que no sabía que decir –Adiós- dijo adam -¡Adiós!- dijo kurt tomando su camino, intentando huir… cuando vio que la feliz pareja se iba, kurt caminaba con rabia pensando * les dije paz, que me trague la tierra* mientras se reprochaba. Kurt llego a un restaurante donde vendían sushi -¡ SUSHI PARA TODOS!- gritaron los dos dueños del local pero kurt iba tan amargado que no le importo, se acerco a la barra y dijo – Hola Mike- - ¿lo usual?- pregunto Mike para su pedido –si- asintió kurt - ¿Día difícil?- pregunto Mike al ver su cara –No tienes ni idea- respondió kurt en un tono bastante triste y ponía su cara en sus manos, desde atrás escucho una voz familiar diciendo – esto es muy gracioso- al voltear kurt vio que era… adam *que estaré pagando* pensaba kurt, pero al verlo solo pudo decir con una falsa sonrisa – que histeria- al verlo abrazado de la cintura por Eli – perdón esta es la silla de tu novio Mike , ¿no?- dijo adam señalando la silla al lado de kurt – aaay ¿sabes? Si…- dijo kurt tratando de hacer sentir celos a Adam –no- respondió rápido al otro lado de la barra Mike-Sushi pata uno, siempre uno, siempre sola- dijo Mike con una sonrisa mientras kurt lo miraba con mala cara.

…

-Fue lo más humillante del mundo- le decía Kurt a su mejor amiga Santana López luego de contarle la historia, mientras estaban en el centro comercial – eso es porque tienes que buscar mejores escusas , como.. no se también tengo novio pero le van a hacer una reducción de pene, entonces viene del doctor, y su pene es tan enorme que cada vez que toca mi…- decía santana mientras buscaba que necesitaba comprar – aay! Es que no se me ocurre nada cuando lo veo, no puedo creer que haya dejado todo por el, fui tan estúpido, deje a mis amigos, a mi familia- decía kurt mientras caminaba junto a su amiga mirando al suelo –no digas eso, me alegra que te hayas mudado, tenemos una gran vida feliz juntas- dijo rápido santana –si pero creí que era mi hombre ideal- respondió kurt –yo también lo creí pero sabes en que persona se convirtió, en la clase de persona que termina con una chica que le besar después de comer roval- explico santana mientras llenaba su carrito de compras- jmm me gusta el sushi… ella parece linda.. además Eliot es muy guapo- dijo kurt – Eli no me interesa para nada, me importas tú y tu vida amorosa- dijo Santana mientras escogía que detergente llevar –estoy saliendo, teniendo citas, conozco chicos- trato de convencer a López - ¿ay por favor! Tu sales a citas pero no tomas esas citas en serio- -no uses esa marca deja rastros- le dijo kurt al ver el detergente que había escogido –esa de allá es más efectiva- dijo señalando la otra estantería –ojala fueras así con los hombre, puedes elegir un detergente de ropa, pero no puedes elegir con un hombre que quieras dormir- dijo santana tomando el detergente que dijo su amigo –ag es mi trabajo, es sencillo, hay graficas, hay números- explico kurt – por eso deberías usar las citas en línea ahí tienen gráficos- dijo santana señalando a su amigo – no empieces con eso- dijo kurt evitando la mirada de su amiga con fastidio del tema –¿cuál es el problema con las citas en línea?- -¿ que cual es mi problema? Si ves las noticias! ¿Sabes cuantos dementes hay en las calles?, ¿qué tal si termino degollado o en una maletera?- dijo kurt asustado – ay eso es algo dramático ¿no crees? Eso le pasa a una de veinte personas y no terminaras en la maletera de nadie, si tienes suerte alguien terminara en tu cama y en tu trasero- dijo santana mientras tomaba del aparador dos botellas de alcohol mientras su amigo reía ante el comentario –basta- reía kurt – el punto es que tienes que volver a salir ¿okey? Porque si.. tal vez cometas alguna equivocación y termines con el equivocado pero tal vees conocerás al indicado y todo valdrá la pena- dijo rápidamente santana a su mejor amigo – enserio, a ver di me ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- dijo al ver la cara de su amigo, con esto kurt se quedo pensando en la pregunta y dijo – puedo terminar degollado y eso es bastante malo, dejando atrás a su amiga.

….

HOLA DE NUEVO! GRACIAAAS POR SUS BELLOS COMENTARIOS!

En serio gracias a quienes hayan leído la historia, me motivan a seguirla, como vi que les gusto aquí les deje un capitulo realmente largooo, espero que les guste, en este no hay ninguna interacción pero en fundamental para entender todo lo demás, por cierto como pueden ver lo intente hacer lo más exacto que pude a la película, juzguen ustedes… y si alguien tiene algún comentario o duda díganme responderé con gusto! Y perdonen si encuentran algún error.

Sin más! Espero que este también les guste, si es así actualizare en tres día por mucho, con un capítulos tal vez igual de laaaargo! Lo quiero, de nuevo gracias por leer no saben lo feliz que me hacen c':

Tengan una bella noche o .. Día? El punto sean felices y una gran abrazo virtual!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa!

Antes…Perdon por no actualizar, tres culpables : mi pereza D: , el colegio -.- , y.. Mi maldita migraña!

Pero bueno : ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena FOX y de su creador Ryan M. , si fuera mío el protagonista principal seria Kurt y abría amor por doquier.

Capitulo 2.

…

-Gracias por invitarme a casa de tu abuela- dijo Blaine mientras caminaban por el patio de una elegante mansión lugar de una gran reunión familiar – ¿es broma? eres mi mejor amigo, casi eres de la familia- respondió Sebastián mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas y comían un poco de pastel –que deliciaaa- dijo Sebastián al probar una cucharada – esto no tiene gluten, prueba- le dijo Sebastián a su amigo para que probara un poco.

Antes de que Blaine respondiera vieron como se acercaba a su mesa una bella anciana que vestía un vestido rosa -¿porque siguen sentados aquí solos niños? Si sigues así jamás me darás bisnietos – dijo la dulce anciana a Sebastián – es una reunión familiar abuela, no creo que quieras que hagamos bisnietos este día- le respondió Sebastián mientras seguía comiendo – para ser honesto yo ya te proporcione un maravilloso bisnieto-dijo Blaine mirando con ternura a la anciana que consideraba su abuela, - si pero no cuenta porque lo arruinaste todo- respondió la abuela, mientras Blaine mostraba su encantadora sonrisa – aush- dijo después mientras un terno anciano, el abuelo de Sebastián, se acercaba y cogía de la cintura a la abuela y le daba un tierno beso – hay que mostrarles como se hace ¿eh?- dijo el abuelo a los presentes en la mesa – ves- le dijo la abuela a Sebastián –chao- murmuro el abuelo antes de llevarse a su esposa a la pista de baile.

– es asqueroso cuando se besan- dijo Sebastián cuando ambos abuelos se fueron y abrazaban en la pista de baile. Mientras un niño corría en vueltas con un balde en la cabeza – adoro a ese niño- dijo Sebastián al verlo, pero noto que su compañero no le respondía, - hey, ¿Qué ocurre, señor pensamientos?- le dijo a Blaine quien solo miraba a la feliz pareja de abuelos pensativo - ¿Qué pasa? Quieres hablarles- le dijo señalando con su cuchara a sus abuelos – es solo que es encantador, ¿no es encantador?- dijo Blaine señalando a la pareja -¿de qué hablas?- dijo confundido Sebastián –hablo de que.. Me encanta de cómo se miran a los ojos- dijo Sebastián viendo como la dulce pareja bailaba felizmente por la pista –emm algo me dice que son las cataratas- dijo Sebastián – me hiciste una pregunta seria ¿cierto?- respondió Blaine mientras Sebastián asentía -¿si? Entonces quiero una respuesta seria-dijo Blaine algo molesto –y…¿quieres que deje el pastel?- dijo Sebastián mientras asentía –por favor- murmuro Blaine mientras Sebastián dejaba el pastel en la mesa –gracias- murmuro Blaine molesto – ya lo deje, te escucho- - es una charla entre hombres ¿cierto?- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos, y acomodándose en su asiento –de hombre a hombre- dijo mientras su amigo asentía –confió en ti, harías lo que fuera por mi, yo haría lo que fuera por ti, metería las manos al fuego por ti, como tu lo harías, ¿no?- decía Blaine serio y algo incomodo a su amigo, mientras el otro asentía – ¿te imaginas todo eso?- pregunto Blaine –si- respondió Sebastián sin entender mucho el punto al que quería llegar su amigo –te puedes imaginar lo que sería compartir todo eso, con el amor de tu vida- dijo señalando a la pareja – no- respondió su amigo mirándolo –okey, gracias- dijo Blaine mientras Sebastián lo miraba con cara de confusión.

…

Blaine veía a su hijo mientras estaba en su primera batalla de karate –vamos hijo tu puedes- le gritaba mientras un hombre gritaba -¡A LUCHAAAR!- - eso buena pinta, eso- decía el hombre mientras los dos niños uno cinta amarilla y el otro cinta roja empezaban con la batalla, hasta que el de cinta roja le proporcionaba un gran golpe en la cara al de cinta amarilla quien era el hijo de Blaine – ahí está, hazlo pedazos, acaba con el- gritaba al hombre mientras el niño cinta roja estaba sobre el otro dándole golpe tras golpe – no te detengas, como un martillo, ahí está, eso es- seguía gritando aquel hombre mientras Blaine miraba sorprendido la escena – se está rindiendo, llave trasera- decía aquel gordo hombre, mientras Blaine sentía como si lo estuvieran golpeando a él, - me rindo, me rindo!- grito el pequeño niño, - si eso es!, se rindió, bien hecho- grito con todas sus fuerzas el hombre y se acercaba a su hijo y lo alzaba, en eso, el pequeño niño hijo de Blaine se acercaba a este con una mirada triste, Blaine no supo más que hacer que cuando se acercaba alzar los pulgares y decir- uhh, lo hiciste bien- pero el niño siguió derecho y se sentó en la banca, Blaine se arrodillo al frente de su hijo y este dijo -¿Qué haces aquí a la mitad del día?- dijo el niño de pelo lacio y rubio –bueno, veras tuve algo de tiempo libre y quise venir a buscar a mi campeón- le dijo Blaine a su hijo mientras le ataba los zapatos – me hicieron puré- murmuro el niño – no te hizo puré, eso es muy subjetivo- le dijo a su hijo -¿tú que sabes de peleas? Solo eres un agente de viajes- le pregunto el niño – se lo suficiente para saber que alguien que pelea…- antes de acabar la frase sintió como alguien le daba una palmada en el trasero, al voltear vio al gran hombre que gritaba en la pelea, al mirarlo a los ojos con rabia este dijo -¿mucho dolor? Eso es debilidad que sale del cuerpo- dijo el hombre mientras lo señalaba y darle una bofetada en la cara e irse, Blaine no hizo nada mas que quedarse mirándolo, mientras el niño miraba con decepción a su padre, cogía su maleta y se iba del lugar, cuando vio que su hijo se estaba yendo cogió lo que quedaban de sus pertenencias y se fue detrás de él –joe, jooe!- le gritaba Blaine a su hijo y salían del lugar.

al salir vieron como llegaba un auto negro, en el cual se encontraba la mama de joe –Hola que tal!- saludo la mujer a Blaine –hola- dijo Blaine mientras el niño se subía con apuro al auto –hola amor- le dijo la señora a su hijo – hola- susurro joe, -hola Blaine, no sabia que estabas aquí- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa –me dieron unos días en la agencia y quise venir a ver a joe- explico Blaine- eres el único agente de viajes que viaja en su trabajo- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer –si- murmuro incomodo Blaine –mmm se me ocurrió.. Que tal vez podríamos salir a comer todos.. Como familia- dijo Blaine mirando a joe mientras la mujer negaba con la cabeza –hoy tengo una cita Blaine- entonces.. Tal vez otro día- dijo la mujer –claro te entiendo.. Si- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa –adiós- murmuro mientras se retiraba – adiós joe!- grito cuando el auto avanzaba.

Flash back-

Blaine recordaba cuando estuvo con la madre de su hijo.. salió a un bar con sus amigos de la agencia, en busca de una nueva conquista después de muchos tragos, después de casi ni recordar su nombre, no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, solo recuerda unos ojos verdes. Al despertar estaba desnudo en su cama al lado de una mujer de risos castaños, Blaine no se lo creía, no le cabía en la cabeza haber estado con una mujer, así que escapo del lugar dejando una nota. Cuando pensó no volver a saber de aquella mujer, recibió una llamada de aquella muchacha llorando informándole que iba a ser padre. Pasaron los meses y Blaine vio por primera vez a su hijo el cual llamaron Joe, en eso momento en el hospital cuando vio a aquella mujer en la cama y con ese pequeño milagro en sus brazos.. Pensó que tal vez podía tener algo con aquella mujer, tuvo la ilusión de una familia.

Fin del flash back.

Sin embargo aquí esta 100% gay y solo.

…

Mientras tanto Sebastián estaba tranquilamente en su casa, en ropa interior comiendo cereal mientras se disponía a ver el partido sentado en su sillón. En ese instante al otro lado de la habitación estaba su compañero practicando pelea con un hombre de la agencia, mientras luchaban Blaine vio el televisor para ver que estaba viendo Sebastián y estaba un comercial de it' de un sitio web de citas, Blaine estaba tan embobado por el comercial que se dejo derribar por su contrincante mientras Sebastián susurraba con cereal en la boca –es una tristeza-.

…

Por otro lado un guapo hombre de cabello castaño iba entrado a su lugar de trabajo Smart consumer, -Hola Lauren- -Buen día- contesto la recepcionista en un tono cansado, Kurt mientras iba avanzando en camino a su oficina escuchaba como todos murmuraban cosas de el – Hola jefe- dijo Jake, uno de los trabajadores, al escuchar esto kurt solo supo responder asombrado -¡¿Qué?!- pero siguiendo su camino, al escuchar tantos susurros reviso su vestimenta rápidamente para verificar que no tuviera nada de lo común –hola..¿Qué pasa Ryder?- ah nada- contesto nervioso y se fue, Kurt nerviosamente entro a una de las oficinas –Buen día Hudson- -hola nene- respondió este dejando a kurt con una gran confusión -¿Cómo que hola nene?-, sin embargo siguió su camino pensado *¿Qué diablos le está pasando a esta gente?* ya cuando entraba a su oficina, cuando vio a su asistente solo dijo –Rachel , ¿Qué ocurre hoy?- -ah..Veras…ah...tu...mm mira tú escritorio- respondió bastante nerviosa mientras kurt hacia lo que le dijo cuando vio la pantalla de su ordenador observo en una página dos fotos de él una de el posando y otra de una fiesta de la preparatoria donde estaba muy ebrio, además un mensaje que decía 'venga por mi chicos', al verlo kurt no lo podía creer, la vergüenza lo invadía –no puede ser verdad- susurro antes de tomar su teléfono y hacer una llamada a quien era obvio era la responsable de esto.

Cuando escucho una voz sensual diciendo –holaaaa- ¿abierto a todo? ¿Nadar desnudo? ¿Salir a patinas? Estamos en el 94'?- respondió Kurt mencionando algunas de las cosas que había puesto su amiga en su perfil de intereses- -hay te vez súper guapo con esos mini shorts y los hombres responderán a esa ropa interior- le dijo santana a su amigo – te voy a asesinar San- dijo muy enfadado kurt -¿Por qué no me das las gracias?- dijo indignada Santana- -todos lo de mi oficina cree que limpio mi casa con un disfraz de enfermero sexy- dijo kur en doble de molesto – eso no importa, así pareces más flexible, queremos llamar una gama diversa, no sabemos que tipo de hombres te gustan- respondió tranquilamente a su amigo –aparezco bebiendo cerveza y buscando una relación seria, ni siquiera se que significa- explico kurt – significa que eres flexible a los hombres les gusta la flexibilidad y que seas bueno en gimnasia- dijo mientras uno de sus hijos intentaba tomar de su vaso pero esta se lo arrebato y le dijo –no no es la leche especial de mama, ve a jugar- solo quítame de esta cosa, ¿Cómo lo cancelo?- dijo molesto kurt tecleando todos los botones de su ordenador, - no lo cancelaras, yo estoy a cargo de eso y no lo cancelaras, lo siento- dijo rápidamente su amiga mientras Kurt observaba las fotos que estaban, a mayoría de el sin camisa o con pantalones muy ajustados –un segundo, ¿Quién es el?- dijo al abrir una solicitud que le había llegado, de un hombre bastante apuesto –hay míralo es lindo- dijo kurt observando al hombre de ojos avellana y pelo rizado de nombre , según la pagina, Blaine Anderson.

…

A ver si entendí pusiste todos tus datos privados en una página web muy publica- dijo Sebastián a su compañero mientras jugaban billar –si…- -¿estás loco?- respondió Sebastián a su amigo –no… y ya tengo una cita- dijo orgulloso Blaine - ¿A dónde lo llevaras?- le pregunto Sebastián –no voy a decir más- respondió sonriente – wow llevaras a Stone – se burlo Sebastián –Tranquilo, la rockola me gusta mucho – respondió riéndose Blaine – wow estás loco, no tienes remedio – dijo Sebastián – haremos lo siguiente tu iras a la cita y yo iré a la cita contigo- prepuso muy serio Sebastián – no, no lo harás- respondió Blaine – claro que sí, tengo miedo por ti no haces esto en mucho tiempo- dijo seb con cara de preocupación –ese chico podría estar loco- le dijo haciendo reír a Blaine –además la mitad de eso chicos orinan sentados y la otra mitad está en nuestras listas de los más buscados- le regaño Sebastián –solo es una cita- dijo Blaine – por suerte estoy yo y estoy libre esta noche- dijo Sebastián llevándose la mano al pecho -llevare los binoculares, la crema para manos, me mantendré a cien metro de distancia, será pan comido- explico con tranquilidad mientras Blaine negaba con la cabeza – no, no llevaras los binoculares, no observaras mi cita- -por favor- insistió Sebastián –eso esta mal, necesito algo de privacidad- dijo Blaine mientras destapaba su cerveza –estare muy cerca con un teléfono, podría estar en la tienda de películas, un timbrazo necesitas distracción, dos necesitas limpieza, tres me voy a casa- propuso Sebastián-mm… dos cientos metro- acepto Blaine – ESO!- grito con emoción Sebastián haciendo reír a Blaine.

….

TA TAAAAN! Primero perdón por no actualizar, como dije al principio son tres los culpables la pereza, el colegio y todas las tareas y mi migraña :-c pero no hay excusa solo lo siento, prometo que cuando salga de estudiar, que es como en dos semanas, actualizare cada tres días, por ahora una vez por semana, ahora segundo GRACIAS! Espero que sigan leyendo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews , ya en el otro capítulo se conocen todos con todos y empieza la acción! Sin más.. Gracias son una delicia de personas!

Espero que les guste :-33 ya saben algún apunte díganme y perdón si encuentran algún error!

Y pues intente hacer los párrafos un poco.. Más cortos pero no sé, creo que falle pero no es mi culpa me dejo llevar y luego no sé donde separarlos :-c

Adiós! Tengan una gran día y gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Primero: PERDON! Perdón por no actualizar, pero ya saben pereza y migraña…

Pero bueno: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena FOX y de su creador Ryan M., por más que se los pida a Santa no me da lo da los derechos :-c

Por cierto no se qué hacer muchos me han dicho que siga la historia como en la película y otros me dicen que la cambie y el final se klaine para que no sepan que pasara, ustedes me dirán yo hago lo que me pidan. .. Sin más.

Capitulo 3.

…

Era un bella y soleada tarde de verano y en una pequeña cafetería espera ansioso un hombre de ojos avellana mientras se acercaba a él un hombre delgado y castaño con unos lentes de sol, cuando estuvo cerca de la mesa en la que estaba sentado pregunto -¿Blaine? ¿Tú eres Blaine?- al escuchar su nombre proveniente de una tímida y tierna voz, levanto su rostro y se retiro sus lentes, no podía creer lo que veía era simplemente… el hombre perfecto, no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra -¿Qué tal? Soy Kurt- escucho decir del que podría decir el hombre más lindo que había visto –wow- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, después de un momento de silencio dijo – wow eh.. Hola ¿Cómo estás? –

-es un placer- dijo kurt extendiendo la mano a aquel sexy hombre *tal vez santana no esta tan loca, esta puede que fuera una buena idea* pensó –igual..ah – Blaine casi no podía articular palabras, pero.. Quien lo haría con el que podría ser el amor de tu vida estando al frente tuyo, pero ante todo Blaine era un caballero así que dijo –emm.. Por favor siéntate, te invito a que te sientes- mientras le corría el asiento para que se sentara junto a él.

Al tomar asiento Blaine dijo –wow en realidad eres muy muy guapo- kurt solo sonrió ante el halago y dijo – puedes decirlo otra vez, tu voz es tan especial- en eso ambos rieron y –okay- susurro Blaine – tengo que disculparme otra vez por ese espantoso perfil, mi amiga es metiche es..- pero antes de que lograra terminar kurt Blaine interrumpió diciendo –No! No te preocupes, todo el mundo tiene amigos peculiares- al decirlo solo pensaba en Sebastián… -creo que tendré que asesinarla- respondió con una sonrisa kurt mientras Blaine reía –en realidad tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso- le dijo Blaine dándole una de sus miradas sexys, mientras kurt reía sonrojado – estoy bromeando- -yo también- dijo Blaine bastante serio pero luego sonreía ante la bella risa de kurt *wow haría lo que fuera por oír su risa en cada momento* pensaba.

…

Por otro lado a dos cientos metros de distancia se encontraba Sebastián Smythe entrando a una sala de videos mientras miraba quien sería su nueva presa, en eso escucho su celular sonar, al verlo vio que era Blaine y timbro tres veces lo que significaba que estaba bien en eso dijo – te felicito Blaine- mientras guardaba su teléfono y se acercaba al chico que estaba en la caja.

…

-Y dime una cosa que no esté en tu perfil- dijo kurt sonriente –Emmm… tengo un hijo y es encantador, de verdad encantador se llama Joe- - Oh *eso si no me lo esperaba* pensaba kurt… mmm… y ¿su mama?- pregunto kurt nervioso –mm no funciono y pues resulto que... descubrí que soy gay- dijo Blaine despreocupado, en eso ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, pero para romper el hielo Blaine dijo –y tú que, qué me dices que no se de ti-

En eso kurt se quedó pensando y dijo –em… no tengo hijos que yo sepa…- -okay- respondió Blaine con su magnífica sonrisa –ni ex esposas… tengo una una pregunta importante que hacerte- dijo serio y con su mano señalando a Blaine –claro hazla- después de un momento de silencio kurt hablo -¿alguna vez fuiste o piensas ser un acecino serial?- Blaine lo miraba confundido y negó con la cabeza rápidamente –bueno.. Siempre hay que tener opciones abiertas- respondió mientras kurt reía –pero no lo soy- aclaro Blaine – que buena respuesta- le dijo kurt riendo –entonces jamás has matado a nadie?- pregunto kurt sonriente pero Blaine se puso muy serio y dijo después de un silencio –no esta semana- dijo despreocupadamente mientras kurt sonreía coquetamente y dijo –grandioso-

-Kurt eres hermoso – aseguro con mucha confianza Blaine –tú no estás mal Blaine- respondió coquetamente kurt mientras ambos reían.

-Ya me tengo que ir… alquilare una película y tomare una ducha fría- explico kurt –yo también- dijo asistiendo Blaine –y esperare tu llamada en los próximos…- –Cinco minutos- dijo Blaine rápidamente antes de que kurt acabara, ante esto kurt le dio una gran sonrisa, ambos rieron y se despidieron...

…

Después de tener una gran cita kurt decidió que si haría lo que le dijo a Blaine así que fue hacia la tienda de video a mirar que película podría alquilar, mientras miraba las vitrinas solo pensaba en su cita con Blaine y lo divertido y sexy que era, en eso cuando iba a tomar una película de la sección de drama vio que otro hombre también lo quería tomar, al darse cuenta te sorprendió y escucho decir –lo lamento- de aquel hombre con hermosos ojos –lo siento, tómala tu- dijo kurt rápido –No! No, no, descuida es tuya- dijo el apuesto hombre -¿seguro?- pregunto muy inseguro kurt –Sabes no te gustara el final es muy trillado y además lo adivinaras de inmediato-

Kurt se quedo mirando a aquel hombre y dijo –y como sabes que me gusta?- -se de películas y además de hombres… como nosotros - explico el hombre -¿en serio?- dijo kurt con ironía –mm entiendo- dijo mientras dejaba la película en su lugar y se retiraba pero antes le dijo a este peculiar hombre –porque no me dices lo que quiero- en eso solo kurt sintió como aquel hombre lo seguía para seguir coqueteándole.

-¿la dama desaparece? ¿Por qué?- pregunto kurt a ver la película que este hombre le había recomendado –Primero jamás te equivocaras con hitchcock jamás además tienes comedia, drama, romance, hay suspenso, es clásico pero no cansa y es algo oscuro y si no has visto nada de él me agradecerás que te lo haya sugerido y si ya la viste sabras que es una buena opción- le explico el sexy hombre a kurt -pues.. ya vi esta y es.. Una excelente elección- dijo kurt -claro que no esta tan buena como Rebeca, encadenados, Vértigo o todas sus películas de 1960 a 1972, de hecho yo diría que es un titulo secundario- explico kurt mientras el otro reía –emm.. Oye olvida esto- empezó el hombre pero kurt interrumpió diciéndole

–oye se que analizas todas las posibilidades, ese de por allá en extrajeras demasiado enojo- dijo kurt señalando a un chicos que como el eran notablemente gays –este de por acá de suéter rosado que está buscando películas animadas, ese hombre ya sabe el nombre de tus hijos- le decía a el hombre quien era obvio quería algo con el así que prosiguió – el problema es que ninguno de nosotros te dará una noche y adiós, lo entiendo- dijo kurt mientras se retiraba a buscar otra película como vio que aun lo seguía siguió –llegas aquí buscando algún chico o chica que alquila películas que es claro que no tiene planes para hoy, somos blancos fáciles y pareces de los hombre interesados en alquileres de un día si tú me entiendes, pero si supieras algo sobre ''hombres como nosotros'' o hasta de mujeres o algo sobre mi sabrías que soy completamente capaz de elegir mis películas- mientras tomaba un musical de la vitrina –pero gracias, feliz casería- le dijo por ultimo a aquel hombre mientras se retiraba y dejaba al hombre muy confundido *Como alguien se resiste a los encantos de Sebastián Smythe * pensaba aquel hombre mientras se retiraba.

…

OFICINAS LOCALES DE LA CIA

-¿quiere que entre a la base de datos de una tienda de video?- decía uno de los trabajadores de la CIA de nombre Nick Duval – es para el caso Hamrick- mentía Sebastián, ya que desde el rechazo de aquel chico con piel de porcelana tenia la necesidad de saber su nombre. Mientras en la computadora sonaba una voz diciendo 'buscando en la base de datos' mientras nombre de varios hombre y mujeres aparecían –sigue bajando, no lo veo- le decía Sebastián a su compañero mientras las fotos aparecían, mientras bajaba y bajaba en el historial de compradores lo vio -¡alto! Es el!-, ve atrás- en eso pudieron el perfil su nombre era Kurt E. Hummel –¿Señor qué relación tiene este chico con los Hamrick?- pregunto Duval a Sebastián –eso es información confidencial- respondió Sebastián mientras veía la foto del chico y pensaba *si que es lindo*

….

TARATARARAAAAAN de nuevo perdón por no actualizar :-c y pues necesito que me digan como quieren la historia si termine en kurtbastian o en klaine… y pues juro solemnemente que actualizo el jueves! Mm.. Gracias por leer dejen comentarios, vivo de ellos.. naah tampoco pero si m gusta ver que piensan de la historia..

Otra cosaaa en los siguientes capítulos habrá Lemmon asi que necesito quien me ayude con eso porque puedo hacerlo pero no creo que quede muy bien.. asi que si alguien me puede y quiere ayudar por favor díganme!

Ya los dejo de molestar FELIZ DÍA! SUEÑEN CON GLEE!

UN ABRAZOO!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Como prometí aquí esta otra capitulo!

Gracias por su bellos y sensuales comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hace c'':

har-veyHummelNY, Isse DeLuna, Gabriela Cruz , Jesus R., y todos aquellos que han comentado, por ustedes sigo la historia c'':

Tengo otras detalles que comentarles pero pues dejemos eso al final, espero que les guste el capitulo.

Pero bueno: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena FOX y de su creador Ryan M., por más que se los pida a Santa no me da lo da los derechos :-c

Capitulo 4.

…

Smart consumer , inc

-Hola a todos soy kurt Hummel, muchas gracias por acompañarnos el día de hoy- dijo kurt a un grupo de personas que venían a una reunión, estos venían a observar cómo eran las instalaciones, la mayoría eran solo turistas interesados pero kurt debía ver que opiniones o quejas pueden tener *a veces odio mi trabajo* pensaba kurt.

–Buenos días Kurt- pronuncio en unisonó el grupo –Estamos aquí para hablar de hornos, alguien tiene una primera opinión- dijo kurt dirigiéndose al grupo, en eso vio que una mujer levantaba la mano, pidió su opinión y la mujer dijo –a mi me gusto el rostizador- al oírla kurt tomo nota en su libreta y dijo –perfecto, eso ayuda- al terminarlo de anotar escucho a un hombre hablar, se tapaba con un periódico y dijo – no se calienta lo suficientemente rápido, algo anda al tal vez… ah.. la chispa está muerta- en eso retiro el periódico y kurt pudo observar claramente que aquel hombre era el mismo que le coqueteaba en la tienda de videos, kurt puso los ojos en blanco – de hecho señor, todo está bien el artefacto, pero hay personas que creen que los hornos estallan en llamas con solo tocarlos- respondió con ironía hacia aquel acosador hombre mientras el resto del grupo reía –y eso no funciona así- concluyo –alguien tiene un mejor comentario- ya refiriéndose al grupo observando como muchos tenían nuevas opiniones le dio la palabra a una mujer de color –la puerta no se abre fácil- dijo y kurt anotaba cada palabra ante de seguir con el siguiente hombre con la mano levantada, escucho al acosador hombre hablar –Ahhh! La tapa que molesto… toda esa cosa se me hace rígida y flexible no se me hace.. Amigable con el usuario- *estará drogado o solo quiere molestarme* pensaba kurt pero le respondió – creo que eso depende del usuario- dijo kurt con su mejor cara de diva pero el otro continuo – pues resulta que soy un experto en hornos… un maestro de la parrilla- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba lentamente a kurt mientras dirigía sus palabras al grupo.

– este es un horno muy sofisticado no creo que haya manejado uno parecido- dijo kurt ya algo molesto –tal vez a este horno le asuste tanto quemarse… que se queda tibio y jamás se calienta completamente- dijo el hombre con una sensual voz mientras tocaba los hornos detrás de kurt, al ver esto kurt dijo –no toques mi horno, señor- ya teniendo a este peculiar hombre a centímetros de su rostro –yo creo que un horno así, pueda con alguien como yo-

-yo creo que si- dijo kurt rápidamente -¿en serio?- dijo el hombre sin gestos en su rostro – yo creo que si- le respondió kurt ya con cierto fastidio e intriga ante este acosador *pero es bastante apuesto* pensó kurt pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente por el hombre que dijo –pruébalo.. 8:00 pm Barcelona, mañana- al oír esto kurt ya sentía el aliento del hombre en su cara se alejo rápidamente y dijo –no lo creo- volviendo a sus notas, mientras el hombre a su lado lanzaba un gran suspiro y decía –entonces creo que me quedare un poco más para hablar de hornos ¿eléctrico o de gas, amigo? Pregunto mientras miraba a alguien de su ''publico'' antes de que siguiera kurt se desespero y dijo –si digo que si ¿te irás? Estas en mi trabajo- el hombre dirigió su mirada a kurt y dijo -8:00pm mañana- dijo con su mirada que derritiria a cualquiera.. menos a kurt asi que apenas lo dijo asintió rogando para que aquel hombre se fuera de una vez por todas –bien- -BIEN- kurt dio por terminada la conversación volviendo su mirada al grupo de persoas que vieron toda la conversación, estaba mirando sus notas de nuevo cuando sintió como este hombre se acercaba a el.. olfatenadolo y dijo –que en hueles- *o está loco o solo quiere molestarme* pensaba kurt mientras el hombre se iba del lugar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba *todos caen ante Smythe, ninguno se resiste*…

…

Oficinas locales de la CIA

Estaban los dos amigos sentados en sus escritorios cada uno concentrado en sus computadoras, escribiendo hasta que Sebastián hablo - ¿Qué hacías en la computadora? ¿Porno?- pregunto casualmente a Blaine –tengo una foto de mi chico- dijo orgulloso Blaine a su compañero –yo hacía lo mismo, estaba investigando a mi chico- dijo alegre Sebastián mientras apuntaba con su lapicero a Blaine –no sé si eso sea tenebroso o sea romántico- dijo algo confuso Blaine mientras Sebastián hacia gestos con sus manos de cincuenta-cincuenta – tenebroromantico, siempre lo hago- dijo Sebastián mientras Blaine reía ante el comentario -¿quieres verlo?- pregunto Sebastián mientras Blaine emocionado dijo –claro, ¿quieres ver el mío?-

-claro- respondió Sebastián mientras Blaine decía –apuesto que el tuyo le huye a la luna (( no entendí muy bien pero así decían)) – así es pero se le ve increíblemente bien- mientras Blaine reia y preparaba la foto de su chico para su amigo –okay- dijo rápidamente –en diez los mostramos al mismo tiempo- dijo Sebastián –entres- dijo Blaine haciendo el gesto con sus manos –uno,dos,tres ¿va?- dijo Sebastián rápidamente –si- - ¿listo? Tu cuentas- pregunto Sebastián –okay…- -uno- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo –dos- dijo Blaine –y…tres!-dijo Blaine mientras ambos volteaban sus portátiles rápidamente.

Pero al mirar la foto de cada uno tenía en su ordenador se dieron cuenta…era la misma FOTO!, ambos quedaron boquiabiertos al darse cuenta que los dos.. Estaban atraídos hacia el mismo hombre.

-es…- trato de pronunciar Blaine –Kurt- lo interrumpió rápidamente Sebastián mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo- kurt- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo mientras Blaine se recargaba completamente en su asiento -¿es kurt hummel?- pregunto aun sin creerlo Sebastián –si hummel- respondió Blaine -¿ese es el chico que estaba rentando películas?- pregunto Blaine mientras apuntaba a la pantalla de su amigo –asi es… es el que está justo al frente del bar- respondió mirando hacia abajo Sebastián –aaaauuaauuauu- decía Sebastián para llenar el incomodo silencio –mm no tenía idea- dijo en defensa Sebastián a su mejor amigo –claro que no, como ibas a saber… como podías.. Saber eso- dijo Blaine, casi sin completar la frase ante aquella situación –emm ¿el dijo directamente que quería salir contigo?- pregunto Blaine apuntando a Sebastián –emm facilitare las cosas.. amm me apartare tu sal con él- Dijo Sebastián fingiendo que no le importaba -no aguarda, ¿te dijo directamente que quería volver a salir contigo?- pregunto de nuevo Blaine confundido –si pero no importa- respondió rápido Sebastián –eso es imposible- dijo Blaine –tu eres mi mejor amigo –noo- hablaban ambos agentes al mismo tiempo –jdsgskf sal con el.. Además si me involucrara ni siquiera sería justo- dijo Sebastián rápido cerrando sus ojos –no, perdón.. ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Blaine ligeramente ofendido mientras su amigo suspiraba -¿de que hablas?- siguió preguntando Blaine con una falsa e irónica sonrisa en su rostro –mm por favor tu no sales tanto como yo…y como en todo…la práctica…Hace al...Maestro- dijo Sebastián con demasiada confianza mientras su amigo abría los ojos ante el comentario -¿maestro?- repitió Blaine – no no no quise decir eso- respondió Sebastián

- maestro- repitió Blaine aguantando la risa – tal vez no un maestro, pero pero pero si muy cerca- dijo Sebastián mientras Blaine le quitaba la miraba y se acercaba más a su escritorio –wow- -casi maestro- dijo Sebastián -¿en serio crees eso?- le dijo Sebastián mientras miraba su ordenador – oye no tienes que apartarte por so de mi- dijo Blaine mientras Sebastián lo miraba confundido -¿a no?- pregunto Sebastián – no, no me preocupa que se enamora de ti, amigo- le respondió Blaine mientras Sebastián estaba cada vez mas confundido y ofendido –que gentil eres, gracias- dijo con mucho sarcasmo Sebastián –de nada- le dijo Blaine mientras fingía que estaba ocupado escribiendo en su ordenador –haz lo que tengas que hacer, que sea lo que sea.. y - le dijo Blaine a Sebastián casi... ¿Retándolo? – que él decida- dijo Blaine encogiendo los hombros con tranquilidad –claro- acepto Sebastián mientras Blaine cerraba con furia su laptop sin poder esconder su ira.

- ya que estamos en esto.. Porque no establecemos reglas- dijo Blaine rápidamente mientras miraba con rabia a su mejor amigo –buena idea- dijo Sebastián - numero uno no hay que decirle que nos conocemos- dijo Blaine mientras se cruzaba de brazos – numero dos no hay que estorbar al otro- dijo Sebastián poniéndose en la misma posición –numero tres.. ¿Si?.. Nada de cama... Cero cama- dijo claramente mientras con su dedo negaba y señalaba a su compañero –claro... Hace años que no sales con nadie ¿verdad?- dijo con malicia Sebastián, Blaine decidió ignorar el comentario y dijo –y si esto empieza a afectar nuestra amistad..- antes de terminar Sebastián interrumpió diciendo –lo que no pasara- mientras se acomodaba en su asiento –no, no pasara- aclaro Blaine –nos retiramos- termino Blaine –HECHO- dijo Sebastián con fuerza –entonces tenemos.. tenemos- decía Blaine mientras Sebastián terminaba la frase diciendo –un acuerdo entre caballeros- -un acuerdo entre caballeros, listo- reitero Blaine mientras cada uno volvía a su computadora –y que el mejor hombre gane- dijo Sebastián mientras Blaine le respondía – el mejor para él- mientras señalaba la fotografía que estaba en la laptop –PARA EL- mientas apuntaba varias veces a la laptop mientas Sebastián repetía su acción con su laptop donde estaba la misma foto – para el chico- dijo Sebastián –si el mejor para el- termino Blaine.

…

TATAAAN corto pero pues aquí esta.

Las reglas ya están montadas ahora que gane el mejor.

Como reiteraron una y otra y otra vez esos dos ( se los juro no parece pero mientras escribía lo decía muchas veces D': ) el punto espero que les haya gustado.. Mañana o el domingo estaré subiendo otra capitulo ya que estoy esperando que empiece Glee así que me pondré a seguir con el otro capítulos, deje este hasta aquí porque lo que sigue... nahh solo quiero dejarlos con la intriga de los que sigue.

Por cierto sigo sin decidir qué hacer D'': pero bueno aun me quedan muchos capítulos para mirar el final, si lo hare klaine o kurtbastian, pero ayúdenme en serio no se qué hacer cuando me decido llega alguien y me dice no mejor de la otra forma D':

Yo hago esto por ustedes GRACIAS! Amo sus comentarios las personas que puse al principio son las que han comentado más de una vez pero gracias por todos esos sensuales y hermosisisismos comentarios y gracias por sus follow y favoritos c'':

Bueno los dejo en paz! Actualizo mañana o el domingo, lo juro por kurt! Un abrazooo virtual gigante!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola amigos klainers y kurtbastians

SOY UN A MUY MUY MALA PERSONA… se que prometí actualizar y ya tenía mitad del capítulo listo pero mi hermana uso la pc y se borro :'c y pues desde aquel día me daba pereza o cuando me proponía hacerlo me daba migraña (excusa y más excusas..) LO SIENTOOOO TANTO D': voy a intentar dejarles un capitulo bastante largo para compensar (intentare..).

GRACIAS POR SUS BELLOS Y SENSUALES COMENTARIOS, EN SERIO NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME PONEN…

Bueno los dejo de molestar… pondré otros apuntes, agradecimientos, disculpas, y demás al final!

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena FOX y de su creador Ryan M Santa no me lo dio de navidad..

Sé que amaraaaan este capítulo… por cierto en escenas que se cambie de un país a otro pondré… (Los tres puntos) como hago siempre pero cuando la escena sea de un lugar a otro en el mismo momento pondré ***

Capitulo 5

…

LONDRES, INGLATERRA

SAVILE ROW

En un cuarto completamente oscuro se encontraba un hombre que lo carcomía la ira y las ansias de venganza, mientras un anciano junto a él estaba tranquilo observando su lugar de trabajo hasta que escucho unos paso y al levantar la vista vio a un misterioso hombre parado al frente suyo al verlo dijo –disculpe señor, me asusto- el misterioso hombre con un acento ruso le respondió –me dicen que usted es el mejor de Savile row- con algo de sospecha aunque halagado el anciano respondió –bueno nos esforzamos señor- en un momento de silencio el hombre hablo –en ese caso quisiera un traje con este material- dijo mostrando el pedazo de tela que quedo en la mano de su hermano al de morir, apenas el anciano la recibió observo la tela y dijo – ah… Vicuña Sudamericana excelente elección- a eso el hombre respondió –me gusta pensar que mis trajes siempre son únicos, no me gusta encontrarme con alguien que use mi mismo traje, seguramente usted lo entiende-

-oh claro señor, con este material en particular y de este color eh... Solo he hecho uno y fue para n caballero muy lejos de aquí- respondió con humildad el anciano, al oírlo el hermanos Hamrick sintió el doble de ira y pregunto -¿Qué tan lejos?- -en Los Ángeles ¿tiene planes de viajar allá? – Pregunto tranquilamente - … ahora si- respondió con honestidad Hamrick.

…

LOS ANGELES

Solo escuchaba el sonido del teléfono y luego la contestadora.. que decía '' no estoy en casa en este momento por favor deje su mensaje y me comunicare lo antes posible'' claramente con la voz de Blaine, al oir el sonidos de la contestadora decidió dejar un mensaje.

TOC TOC ¿Dónde estás? Son las 5:00, es el maratón de patrulla motorizada y tengo varetas nuevaaas, LLAMA!- dijo Sebastián al ver que su mejor amigo no llegaba a su casa como era la tradición desde que eran niños y mejore amigos.

…

Blaine tenía la idea perfecta para una cita con el hombre que últimamente le robaba el sueño, no le importaba la situación con Sebastián el lucharía por el amor que kurt merecía, que era el suyo, aparte él lo vio primero ¿o no? No lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que conquistaría a kurt como fuera.

Y que mejor lugar para una cita y con oportunidad de un beso que la feria, era el lugar perfecto y por lo que habían hablado por teléfono la noche anterior sabia que kurt estaría más que feliz, todo tenía que salir bien, ya que la feria no estaría mucho tiempo debía llevar a cabo la idea hoy, estoy seguro de que Sebastián entendería porque no asistí a el maratón de películas, y estoy seguro que el haría lo mismos, debe estar con un chico o hasta una chica en este momento ya que él es el gran ''maestro'' pero no importa esta noche solo tendré ojos y mente para una sola persona: Kurt Hummel.

Estaba esperándolo a la entrada de la feria mi celular no para de vibrar por la llamadas de Sebastián lo más probable para decirme que canceláramos el maratón de películas porque se vería con alguien, cuando estaba por enviarle un mensaje llego el.. se veía perfecto y muy sexy, me acerque a él a saludarlo. –Hola.. Te ves muy muy pero muy bien- le dije mientras me daba un abrazo –gracias tú no estás nada mal- dijo kurt ruborizado -¿vamos? No espera mucha diversión- le dije mientras levantaba una ceja –mm está bien- dijo mientras cogidos de gancho.

-Hay me encantan estos lugares- dijo kurt muy emocionado -si lo imagine y no nos iremos de aquí hasta que gastemos todas nuestras fichas- dijo Blaine mientras mostraba en su mano cientos de fichas para todos los juegos.

…

'' no estoy en casa en este momento por favor deje su mensaje y me comunicare lo antes posible'' ya era la quinta vez que lo llamaba, Blaine nunca faltaba a sus maratones de películas por lo general era él quien en ocasiones salía con alguna excusa.

-Blainee ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!- dijo Sebastián mientras iba por la casa desesperado a la llegada de su amigo *a mí nadie me deja plantado, algo debió haber pasado, si algo paso tal vez con Joe* pensaba. .

…

Después de a ver montado en la montaña rusa *donde kurt se veía adorable gritando* decidieron ir a jugar un rato en el hockey de mesa.

Duraron jugando un buen tiempo, ambos eran bastante buenos hasta que de alguna manera kurt logro meterle un punto a Blaine, kurt no paraba de reír por la reacción de Blaine.

…

-Hola hermano...ah son como las 5:43 aaaah.. Así que olvídalo hermano.. Aquí estaré viendo televisión.. Estas tal vez tu teléfono está apagado o… algo parecido, revísalo para ver, no puedes revísalo para ver si.. ¿Sabes qué? no importa, LLAMA!

Sebastián estaba bastante irritado al ver que Blaine no llegaba miles de teorías se le venía a la mente, pero habían dos que en verdad quería que fueran su imaginación la primera que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Blaine o a Joe oooo… que estuviera con kurt… esperaba que no fuera ninguna de esas.

…

Después de una muy desastrosa derrota de Blaine por parte de Kurt en el hockey de mesa decidieron caminar por la feria para mirar a que más se podían montar.

-Con que eres un profesional del hockey de mesa, eh?- le pregunto Blaine a kurt mientras este segui sonriendo y tomaba su brazo de gancho y con su otro brazo cargaba un gigante peluche de un cerdo rosado que Blaine había ganado para el –Puedo darte clases cuando quieras- respondió kurt –pero solo a ti- siguió kurt mientras ambos reían. Mientras ambos caminaban y se observaban con ternura kurt disimulada mente bajo su mano tomando la de Blaine, al ver esto Blaine solo estrecho de manera tierna la mano de kurt y siguieron divagando mientras caminaba en la feria.

Blaine supo que era de momento de llevar a kurt a una pequeña sorpresa que tenía preparada para él, sabía que a kurt le encantaría solo quería ver esa mirada y esa sonrisa que lentamente lo volvían loco.

…

'' no estoy en casa en este momento por favor deje su mensaje y me comunicare lo antes posible'' –Hola hermano.. Eh oye estoy preocupado no sé si… no has devuelto todas mis llamadas en mucho tiempo casi.. Una o dos horas así que.. Solo llámame para saber que estas bien ¿sí? Okay… ja ja estoy contestándome solo… llama… adiós.- *parezco su pareja, pero ¿porque rayos no me contesta?* pensaba Sebastián ya empezando a molestarse con su mejor amigo.

…

-ay ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto kurt con mucha curiosidad ya que Blaine lo había llevado a un cuarto bastante grande y oscuro mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y le tapaba los ojos con sus manos. –Hay leones ahí adentro- le dijo Blaine para molestar a Kurt –no!- -Si..- -jajaja ¿es en serio?- pregunto Kurt con nervios y curiosidad.

Blaine -al ver que ya había llegado a su destino dijo –okeey ahora si abre los ojos- mientras retiraba sus manos. Cuando kurt abrió sus ojos, no creía donde estaba ante sus ojos había todo un escenario con un trapecio decorado con luces –wow- fueron las únicas palabras que salían de su boca, era hermoso y no podía creerlo porque ¿a quién se le ocurre una cita en un trapecio solo para los dos? Era perfecto… -esto es hermoso- dijo kurt mientras observa todo mientras Blaine lo observaba a él *no mas que tu* pensaba Blaine mientras lo miraba –ven- dijo Blaine mientras lo cogía de la mano para subir al trapecio -¿subiremos ahí?- pregunto kurt tanto nervioso y asustado como alegre.

Ya cada uno en sus lugares en el trapecio, quien los viera pensaría que era una simple practica para dos trapecistas, pero no era así, Blaine tenía algo de experiencia pero como era obvio kurt no tenía ni idea de que hacer y estaba muy nervioso pero no podía dejar de sonreír lo que para Blaine era lo mejor del mundo. Mientras Blaine se balanceaba en el trapecio de lado izquierdo kurt se preparaba para lanzarse del otro lado nervioso pregunto -me atraparas ¿verdad?- -si- respondía Blaine alegremente -¿lo prometes?- -por supuesto- *¿Por qué es tan adorable?* pensaba Blaine –okey- dijo kurt mientras tomaba todo su valor y coraje para tirarse -¿listo?- pregunto Blaine –Si- respondió kurt muy emocionado en eso Blaine se empezó a balancear cada vez más rápido y sosteniéndose solo de sus rodillas mientras quedaba de cabeza con los brazos extendidos para recibir los de kurt, de repente kurt salto sosteniéndose de la baranda mientras daba una Voltereta simple y quedaba en la misma posición que Blaine sostenido por sus rodillas con las manos al aire –así se hace!- le grito Blaine –tengo miedo- grito kurt mientras se balanceaba en eso se cogieron ambos de sus manos y kurt se soltó por completo por un momento quedo suspendido en el aire y después sujeto por las manos de Blaine –YA!- gritaba kurt alegremente y orgulloso de sí mismo por haberlo logrado –ahora!- le dijo Blaine mientras se balanceaban solto a kurt hacia la red y este reía mientras rebotaba y saltaba, de ahí se tiro Blaine y ambos riendo revotaba en la red, mientras cada vez se acercaban más, hasta que quedaron quietos, y acostados uno junto al otro -¿que fue eso?- le pregunto kurt a Blaine ya que se suponía que él no se debía dejar caer –lo siento, me resbale- le dijo sonriendo Blaine –lo hiciste a propósito- le respondió kurt riendo mientras miraba a Blaine y este solo miraba el techo –ahh… tal vez si lo hice- dijo Blaine con su gran sonrisa mirando a kurt mientras este se acomodaba con mitad de su cuerpo encima del de Blaine –yo creo que si- respondió kurt suspirando – a veces caer es la mejor parte- respondió Blaine casi en susurro mientras veía como kurt acercaba su rostro cada vez más a el de él.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta sus labios ya se habían hundido en un gran beso, Blaine sabía que no era como los demás ese beso era único no solo porque se lo estaba dando el hombre más perfecto había conocido sino porque nunca había sentido esto antes, quería que ese beso nunca acabara, ser el único que pudiera estar con kurt conocerlo y cuidarlo y que al pasar el tiempo llegar a amarlo, aunque con kurt sabia que no sería muy largo ese lapso de tiempo, porque solo ahora con un par de llamadas y dos citas ya lo estaba volviendo loco, con su sonrisa y con sus ojos que cambiaban de color aun le costaba adivinar de qué color eran exactamente, lucharía por así le costara todo, sabía que kurt era especial y daría y pelearía con uñas y dientes por su amor. Asi duraron hasta que la falta de aire los separo *maldito oxigeno* pensaba Blaine por el nunca terminaría ese beso, kurt ya estaba casi totalmente encima suyo pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

…

Por otro lado estaba en lo que ella llamaría ''noche de pasión'' Santana López con su gordo esposo, quien mirara la escena se le haría repulsiva ya que no era para nada sexy estar en el piso de una sala estar con un hombre con calcetines y mil kilos de más. Pero de repente el celular de Santana empezó a sonar, al contestar noto que era su mejor amigo -¿hola?- -hola, soy yo ¿puedes hablar?- pregunto kurt –si- respondió santana mientras se quitaba del vientre de su gordo esposo aunque no lo dejaba levantar del suelo.

-¿qué paso?- pregunto a su amigo –es solo que me siento mal al salir con dos hombres al mismo tiempo- le explico kurt con preocupación en su voz -¿es en serio? No te sientas mal por eso, eso es muy bueno, tienes que salir y vivir la vida, por personas como yo que no puedes, que tienen que acostarse con el mismo todos los miércoles a las 9:00 de la noche comiendo frituras- le explico Santana a su amigo con su tono sarcástico mientras kurt suspiraba sintiéndose algo.. Mal por su amiga –es increíble- le dijo –ES INCREIBLE- le respondió santana –por todas las personas del mundo- dijo kurt –así se habla, ¡hazlo! Mi gordo ya no puede resistir mas, me tengo que ir- le dijo santana mientras kurt reía por su comentario –okey bye- le dijo kurt –hazlo por todas las personas, me encanta me encanta- le recordó santana a su mejor amigo mientras comía la fritura que estaba en la boca de su esposo y colgaba el teléfono. *wow santana es muy sexy para el.. Menos mal tiene a Brittany* pensaba a kurt cuando la llamada se corto.

…

TAN TAN TARAAAAAAAAAN

¿Les gusto? Me inspire, una amiga lo leyó y me dijo quien lo lea y vea la película después queda muy decepcionado de la película porque en el tuyo hay mas amor y ternura y yo awwwwwwwwwwww pero creo que se equivoca porque nada le gana a la película (si fuera klaine seria perfecta c': ) por cierto por ahí me dijeron que necesitaba el tráiler así que aquí esta : watch?v=CZv-QxRnkOs

Los quiero c': por favor perdónenme por en actualizar se los juro se los juroo que pronto actualizare.

Siguiente capítulo tendremos la cita de kurt y Sebastián.

Si quieren.. No sé si quieren aquí le dejo mi twitter les doy follow back Gaby_Isaza.

Bueno.. Otra cosilla tengo muchas ideas para fics después se las diré ustedes me dicen que tal y si les gustaría que hiciera alguna adaptación de alguna película para mi sería un honor!

Ahora si los dejo en paz! LOS QUIERO GRACIAS POR SUS BELLISIMOS COMENTARIOS, FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS! Eso me da de comer, mentiras pero si me hacen muy feliz c'':


End file.
